


The Emperor's Wife

by SusanCollins



Category: Chinese Mythology
Genre: Ancient China, Ancient Korea, Asian, China, Empire, Evil, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy-Romance, Fiction, Obsession, Romance, Sweet, obsessed, sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanCollins/pseuds/SusanCollins
Summary: "I can protect you, Lihua, but remember this.. No one can protect you from me.. No one."





	1. Beginning

I'm Mila Connors, and I thank you for clicking the 'Read' button. I hope you enjoy this story! Also, please do comment and subcribe.

This story is fiction, a part of my imagination. It's set in a world based on both Ancient China also Ancient Korea.

Capital of the Xiang Empire, 1479  
_____________  
"Grandfather! Grandfather!" Sixteen-year-old Lihua cried, a grin spreading across her face as she quickly slid the door open and hastily stepped inside. She was completely soaked from head to toe, her long wet hair sticking to her flushed cheeks. Her old clothes, which were made specifically for men, clung to her slim body. Her face was decorated with tiny scratches and covered in little bits of mud. Her dirty boots stained the precious straw carpet that her strict aunt had worked her hands to the bone while making.  
The Great Zhao Lin was sitting near the cracking fire on a mat, peacefully sipping his green tea. Well, not so peacefully now that the troublemaker has arrived. The elderly man had a long, straight white beard, and bushy eyebrows. His tired eyes flickered to the drenched, panting girl and he let out a heavy sigh.  
"What did you do now? Threw eggs on the guards? Smacked people on the heads and started fights? Stole rotten meat and put it in some lady's bag?" He grumbled with a small frown forming on his wrinkled face.  
But before Lihua could answer, Aunt Biyu walked inside the room with a tray of food. "Grandfather, dinner is ready. You must eat a lot, for your health—" Her eyes landed on her niece and she gasped loudly, "aigoo!" She exclaimed, placing a hand on her mouth in surprise.  
Lihua flinched. She knew what was coming.  
"You crazy girl! How many times have I told you not to go out in the rain?! My goodness! And you're wearing men's clothes again!! You—"  
"I'll go bathe now." The girl interrupted with a nervous chuckle, before rushing out of the warm room.  
Aunt Biyu's jaws dropped and she yelled, "yah! Yah!! Come back here, you little—"  
"Leave her." Zhao Lin mumbled, taking another sip of his tea.  
"Gosh, that girl is utterly insane. She cannot be tamed! She is disobedient, loud, and obnoxious! She never acts like a proper lady. I pity the man who marries the brat. She is ruining your reputation, grandfather. You must discipline her." The middle-aged woman spoke disapprovingly, placing the wooden tray of food on the carpeted floor and sitting down on a mat. The old herbalist shook his head slightly but did not answer. He grabbed the chopsticks and put a steaming dumpling in his mouth, chewing silently.  
Meanwhile, Lihua had finished heating water in the medium-sized basin. She stripped and lowered herself into the water, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Her tense, aching muscles relaxed, and she closed her eyes. She absolutely loved bathing. She bathed every other day, or as often as she could.  
After she was done, she dried her body and hair and got dressed in plain linen robes. Although her grandfather gained a decent amount of money from being a skillful herbalist, her family still wasn't able to afford rich silk clothing or incredible food. But Lihua didn't mind, nor did she ever complain. She loved her grandfather and aunt very much, and enjoyed this quiet, pleasant life. She made her way to the main room, and found her family eating.  
"You guys are eating without me?" She suddenly said, startling them both. Zhao Lin remained emotionless and quiet as always, while her aunt gave her a firm look. "Goodness, don't do that. You scared us."  
She smiled and sat down, grabbing chopsticks and grinning at the sight of dumplings and small bowls of rice. She inhaled the amazing smell and began eating.  
"And no one even thanks me for my hard work." Aunt Biyu muttered under her breath.  
"I have something to tell you," Zhao Lin spoke up after a few minutes of silence, making the two ladies look up curiously. He stroked his long beard for a moment before saying, "I have to go early in the morning tomorrow to deliver some herbs to the palace."

"Oh my goodness.. Are you sure you are able to go?" Aunt Biyu questioned, raising a brow. "I mean—"  
"No, grandfather!" Lihua interrupted her once again, looking at the old man. "You can't go. You're ill! What of your health? What will happen to you? I will not allow this—"  
"Wu Lihua!" Aunt Biyu suddenly snapped, her voice raising. The girl flinched, biting her lower lip. She slammed her hand onto the round table and yelled, "do not interfere with your grandfather's work. You must stay silent and let him do what he needs to do. If he is needed in the palace, then that is his business. Why can't you understand that?"  
"But—"  
"Lihua," the herbalist said softly, his wise voice ringing in the small room. "I will be okay. Do not worry. I will deliver the herbs to the palace, then I will return immediately." He calmly drank his tea.  
"Let me go."  
Zhao Lin and Aunt Biyu looked up at her in shock.  
"I'll go to the palace instead of you."  
"Lihua..!" The middle-aged woman exclaimed.  
"Please, grandfather," Lihua pleaded. "Your health is not at its best, and you will not be able to go to the palace. Let me go instead."  
Heavy silence fell upon them. Zhao Lin looked deep in thought. Aunt Biyu, clearly despaired, looked at both of them. "Dear god!" She whispered, "don't tell me you're actually considering it!"  
"Alright." He finally said after what felt like hours.  
Lihua grinned while her poor aunt's jaw dropped in shock.  
"G-Grandfather!! You can't possibly be serious..!!" Aunt Biyu cried, her eyes wide.  
The girl only smiled, "I won't let you down, grandfather. I'll behave myself and do my best, I promise you that."  
Little did Lihua know, setting foot in the palace would change her life forever.  
And not in a good way.  
___________  
Aigoo - it's a Korean term, used when you are in shock, pain, suffering, or cannot believe something. It can also be used to express disapproval or disappointment.

Aish - also a Korean term, can be used to express frustration or anger.  
Yah - an expression used to call someone or get someone's attention.


	2. Memories

Capital of the Xiang Empire, 1479  
_____________  
The next morning, Lihua was woken up early by her aunt. The first rays of the sun had begun to appear, casting a pale golden light over the rich, green lands. The sky had softened to a baby blue, and the clouds could be seen with a shy blush. A mixture of light pink, white, and blue was painted on the canvas of the sky, and it was truly beautiful. Not many people were awake. Some were still asleep, drowning in their very own dreams and enjoying the warmth of their small houses, while others had waken up to attend to their duties.  
She got dressed in a simple pink and white hanbok, along with a silver belt that loosely hugged her lower waist. The belt used to belong to her father, and although it's been ages since someone last wore it, it was still nice and firm. It had the symbol of a dragon on it, and for some reason, it made her feel safe and gave her a little bit of confidence.  
Aunt Biyu had somehow managed to convince Lihua not to wear men's clothing for today, having used the excuse that the people in the palace would not take her seriously. A woman of decent rank and respected household donning men's attire? Her family wouldn't hear the end of it. Gossip and filthy whispers would circle around in the village like a vicious shark in the sea, and as if Lihua hasn't worsened their reputation enough with her reckless actions and inappropriate behavior, it would be completely ruined this time.  
Lihua took two strands of her long, black hair from each side and gently pinned them back with a plain red hair pin while leaving the rest of her hair falling down her back. Unlike any other woman who actually had the chance to meet the emperor, who would've caked her face with makeup and wore priceless jewelry, this girl didn't do any of that. She didn't wear any precious hair pieces, nor did she wear any expensive clothes or jewelry. And almost no makeup, only applying a very faint pink color to her lips.  
Meeting the emperor?  
She snorted at her unrealistic, childish thoughts.  
As if that's ever going to happen.  
She stared at her reflection and a satisfied smile graced her fair face. She stood up and walked out of her room, heading to where her grandfather and aunt were.  
She stepped inside and found them eating breakfast. Zhao Lin didn't even look up. He continued sipping his fresh tea silently, gazing outside at garden and anyone passing by. A cool breeze, reminding them that it's a new day, crept inside and hit their warm cheeks.  
Aunt Biyu gasped softly, "oh my!" She smiled proudly, staring at her niece with obvious approval. "You finally look like a proper lady! It looks stunning on you!" But she then muttered, "well, except for the belt, that one doesn't really go nicely with the dress.."  
Lihua only huffed, clearly not thinking the same. "It's uncomfortable! The fact that I'm not wearing pants is making me feel exposed. Plus these sleeves are heavy, and it feels like my skin cannot breathe! Nearly every inch of it is covered—"  
"Oh hush!" The middle-aged woman rolled her eyes, waving her hand in a dismissive way. "Quiet and come eat. You must hurry, otherwise you will be late and most likely miss your meeting with the emperor."  
She almost choked and looked at her aunt like she just grew three heads. "The emperor? Surely, you are jesting. Just because I am going to the palace, doesn't mean I'm going to meet His Majesty. Plus even if I had the chance, I wouldn't have the desire to. According to all the rumors about him, he's a bloodthirsty killer who wouldn't hesitate to put a dagger in your heart—"

"Silence!" Zhao Lin suddenly yelled, his booming voice startling the two women. "Do not speak that way of His Majesty. You should be helping your aunt with her work and acting like a lady worthy of your rank, not listening to indecent gossip and disgusting rumors. I have raised you better than this." He spat.  
Lihua was hurt. She knew she spoke way too much sometimes, and she knew that her behavior and just her in general were intolerable. She was stubborn, careless, and hot-headed. She was fairly aware of her worst flaws, but this was the first time he'd snapped at her this way.  
"But it's just what I hear when I visit the village. It's not my intention to listen!" She argued.  
"For goodness' sake, Lihua! Be quiet and eat. Don't talk back and don't waste any more time." Aunt Biyu says, handing her chopsticks. Lihua grits her teeth angrily. Her appetite was lost, and all she ate was a few pieces of rice and took a small bite of the dry bread.  
"Is that all you're going to eat?" Her aunt questioned, "you're going to need your strength, you know." She added. The girl gently pushed the plate of food away, shaking her head slightly. "I'm not very hungry." She mumbles and stands up, before slipping her shoes on.  
"The herbs are over there," Zhao Lin said, pointing to the corner, where an old bag made of rags lay. She looked at it and spotted little plants peeking out, making her smile slightly. She picks it up and almost gasps at the heavy weight.  
Aunt Biyu chuckles like a witch and says, "we can't afford a cart, so you're going to have to carry that on your back the entire way. I hope someone is kind enough to help you. Maybe a guard, perhaps." She takes a sip of her green tea, ignoring the glare her niece sent her.  
Lihua winces at the sudden pressure on her back but manages to stand straight as she walked out of the house, stumbling a bit. "I'll do my best, grandfather." She sent Zhao Lin a cheerful smile, a bright look in her eyes. He slowly looked up at her and his grip tightened on the glass.  
At that moment, he saw not his granddaughter, but his son.  
The same optimistic attitude, the same happy smile, the same cheerful eyes.. gazing right at him, full of hope and twinkling with life—  
He looked away without saying a word.  
As Lihua walked away, Aunt Biyu placed a comforting hand on Zhao Lin's shoulder, a dejected look on her face. "Do you really think she will be okay, grandfather?" She asked hesitantly.  
Silence.  
Then, with a heavy sigh, he finally answered, "I don't know."  
_____________


	3. Chapter Three || Mysterious Stranger

_____________

 

Capital of the Xiang Empire, 1479  
______________  
The capital was quite noisy today, a little more than usual. People filled the streets like a flowing river, and the markets were open, their owners yelling for others to come see and selling their goods. Some argued over prices, but the ones wealthy enough to pay gladly handed the money over. Laughing children pushed through, running around and playing their fun games. The sky was a clear blue, with only few fluffy clouds here and there, and the day was sunny and a bit hot. 

Lihua groaned slightly with each step she took. "Aigoo..!" She whispered, stopping and looking around, before letting out a huff of disbelief. No one had even bothered to help her! What kind of people are they? Are they not usually supposed to help when they see a lady struggling to carry something? She began muttering very colorful curses—which she'd learned from a sailor or two while buying some fish from the dock—and continued her tiring walk. A careless kid suddenly bumped into her and she said, "watch where you're going—" The boy, who looked around seven or eight, stuck his tongue out and made an ugly face at her, then ran away.  
"Yah! Come back here!" She yelled, and stomped her foot like a child. She huffed again, and just as she turned around, a masculine voice spoke from behind her.  
"A lady shouldn't be speaking that way."  
"Huh?" Lihua blinked, and turned to face whoever was behind her. Her eyes landed on a man. A very attractive one. Dark, dangerous eyes, sharp jaw-line, soft-looking lips curled up in a devilish smirk, hair darker than the night—  
She shook her head slightly, snapping out of it, and gave him a glare. No! She refused to be attracted even in the slightest to a stranger. Someone she didn't even know! But could you blame her? The man looked like he was carved by the Jade Emperor himself! Apparently, her hostile face expression caught him off guard slightly. She realized she wasn't the only one who was startled by him. She could hear women squeal and giggle as they stared at the handsome man.  
But what she didn't notice, was that he too was scanning her appearance, memorizing every small detail.  
His smirk fell.  
His piercing eyes studied her from head to toe. Pale skin, long thick dark hair, plump pink lips and a round face. There was this fire, along with a glimmer of innocence, in her doe eyes, a fire refusing to die down. A fire that awakened the sadistic beast inside of him.  
At that moment, he wanted to break her.  
He didn't understand what this strong urge was. The urge to ruin her, to see that feisty flame in her diminish and her innocence stolen—  
"Who are you? And why don't you mind your own business?" Her angry voice yanked him back to reality and he tilted his head slightly, before frowning in distaste. "Honestly, people these days! They never seem to realize that some things are none of their concern. Don't go sticking your nose in other people's business, alright?" She sighed, pointing a finger at him and tsking.  
She will pay for her words later, he thought darkly, ignoring what she said. "What is your name?" His smooth voice sent a small chill down her spine.  
It wasn't a pleasant one.  
"My name?" Lihua raised a brow and crossed her arms defensively, "yah, just what are you trying to do? I don't give my name to strange men." She tsked. Then realization hit her and she gasped. "Oh my! Oh my goodness! I shouldn't be here speaking with you. I have to go. Grandfather is gonna kill me.. I might as well write my will now." She mumbled the last part under her breath and walked away, completely forgetting about the man.  
He just stood there, watching her as she walked away.  
Another man walked over to him and bowed respectfully, before asking, "are you alright, Your Majesty?"  
"Yes." He said softly, watching as the girl disappeared into the crowd. "Yes.. I'm alright." 

 

Lihua soon found herself standing in front of the open palace gates. Nobles and officials went in and out, few of them bumping into her and not even apologizing or sparing a second glance. The nerve of them! How dare they? She kept her mouth shut, even though all she wanted was to give them a piece of her mind and teach them some manners.  
She was about to walk in when one of the two guards stepped forward and asked, "who are you, and what is your business here?"  
I am the one who will shove a shoe down your throats and my business is my own.  
But of course, she had to make a good impression for her grandfather so she spoke calmly, "my name is Wu Lihua, and I am the granddaughter of Wu Zhao Lin. He is ill at the moment, so I have come to deliver the herbs instead of him."  
The guards looked at eachother for a moment before looking back at her, and giving her way.  
Lihua proudly walked through the wooden gates and looked around in amazement. People were everywhere. Not commoners, but important, rich people of course. Court ladies, nobles, ministers.. anyone with a high rank or anyone who works in the palace.  
"Wow.." She whispered.  
Although she was amazed, she felt lost. She didn't know who to ask or who to give the herbs to. Damn, I should've asked grandfather. Or that man. Surely, he would know. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!  
Biting her lower lip, Lihua spotted a busy-looking man writing down notes and counting money. She walked over to him and said, "excuse me.." he didn't look up. She cleared her throat and repeated, "excuse me." He still didn't look up.  
She frowned and snapped, "yah!"  
"Eh?" The middle-aged man looked up at her and raised a brow. Is he deaf or something?! She cleared her throat again and spoke, "I am Wu Lihua, granddaughter of Wu Zhao Lin. I have come to deliver the herbs—"  
"Ah yes, yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Wu. I am Official Chun. I take care of most palace matters around here." He forced a small smile, "just put them over there, and the servants will take care of them." He pointed to the wall and Lihua nodded and did as he said.  
She groaned slightly as the weight of the herbs was finally lifted. She stretched her arms and aching back. "Ah.." she sighed in relief. "I have survived. That was hell." Her work was done here. "Now I can finally go back home. I bet Aunt Biyu has made some delicious lunch!" She grinned and giggled to herself, walking to the gates.  
Then she heard Official Chun call her.  
"Miss Wu! Wait!"  
She froze a little, slowly turning around with a confused look. "Excuse me?"  
"Forgive me for calling you in such an improper manner," what? "But I just remembered. Your grandfather, Sir Zhao Lin, was supposed to meet the emperor, but since he is not here, you are required to meet His Majesty instead." He explained nervously.  
Oh, screw my life.  
_______________  
JADE EMPEROR: In Chinese culture, traditional religions and myth, he is one of the representations of the first God. He is known by many names, including Heavenly Grandfather and Great Emperor of Jade


	4. Chapter Four || Right Into The Devil's Den

The Great Palace, Xiang Empire, 1479  
________________  
"Meet the emperor.."  
"Meet the emperor.."  
"Meet the emperor.."  
Those words repeated themselves in Lihua's head, echoing from every corner of her mind. They stayed there until she accepted them. Until she accepted this strange, strange reality. Nervousness, anxiety, fear, and doubt all merged into one and squeezed and scratched her heart with their icy claws. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Official Chun lying to her? Surely, he wouldn't lie about such a thing. But grandfather never mentioned anything about meeting His Majesty. All he said was that he was to go to the palace to deliver herbs, but not a word about the emperor.  
She stared at the middle-aged man with wide eyes, disbelief swimming in them. Finally, after moments of silence, her voice returned. She swallowed, staring at him like he just grew a tail, before saying, "wh.. what?"  
Official Chun gave her a look one could almost identify as pity. "Must I repeat it for you, miss? Did you not hear me?"  
"I.." She blinked, "no, no, I heard you.. But..th-there has to be a mistake! Grandfather never said anything about meeting the emperor. He only told me to take the herbs to the palace and return home as soon as I'm done." She explained, stuttering a few times as she got the words out.  
His eyes narrowed, "are you calling me a liar?"  
"What? No, I just—"  
He merely shook his head and cut her off, "I don't mean any disrespect, Miss Wu, but that is not my problem, nor is it my concern. You may discuss it with Sir Zhao Lin later when you go home, but for now, you mustn't keep the emperor waiting." He summoned a maid and told her to take Lihua to some man. Minister Hyung, she thought, was his name. She wasn't sure since she wasn't listening.  
She was going to meet the emperor. The emperor himself! Was this a dream? Was she dreaming? Or imagining all of this? She slowly moved her hand to her face and pinched her own cheek, then winced at the slight pain. "But I.. I.." She whispered. She saw then maid nod obediently and gently gesture for the girl to follow her.  
"Wait a minute—"  
"Goodbye, Miss Wu." Official Chun brushed her off, waving his hand in a dismissive way as he turned back to his work.  
Is he serious right now? What on earth is going on?!  
The quiet maid bowed a little, keeping her head low. "Please follow me, my lady." She says politely, her voice soft and shy. Lihua held back the urge to sigh and groan in frustration and followed the timid woman silently. None of them spoke a word. She didn't know about the maid, but for her, this was getting awkward as hell.  
"What is your name?" Lihua asked, breaking the silence.  
"Heo Mei, my lady." The maid responded. "Mei.. That's a nice name." She complimented with a soft smile.

Mei blushed slightly, "thank you, my lady."  
After that, it was silence again. The two women didn't say anything, for they had no idea what to say. The maid, even if she did have something to say, couldn't. She could only speak when spoken to. A question popped into Lihua's mind and her curiosity pushed the question through her lips, "tell me, Mei, what is the emperor like?"  
The maid stiffened.  
Lihua could've sworn she saw pure fear flash in her small eyes, which made her frown slightly in confusion. Why did she suddenly become so tense? Did I say something wrong? Did I offend her in some way? She thought, still frowning.  
"Mei?" She said after a few minutes, "what's the matter?"  
"We have arrived." Mei said, stopping in front of two large wooden doors. Several guards stood there stiffly, their calculating eyes studying their surroundings carefully, searching for any sign of danger. This was it. This was the throne room, where the emperor was. Lihua raised a brow at how fast the maid spoke, as though she was in a hurry. "I must get going now. I'm going to get a beating if I don't." Mei said the moment she saw an elderly man walk over to them. She bowed and left before Lihua could say anything else.  
"Wait..! Mei—"  
"Miss." Lihua's attention snapped to the man with the straggly grey beard and grizzled hair. He wore plain crimson red robes, showing his high status, and a black hat. His face was tan and wrinkly, and his eyes were observant and judging. Maybe this was the minister Official Chun had mentioned.  
She bowed and spoke respectfully, "Minister Hyung, I am Wu Lihua, granddaughter of Wu Zhao Lin—"  
"What are you doing here then? Isn't your grandfather supposed to be here?" He asked with narrowed eyes and a suspicious stare.  
Lihua wanted to glare at him for interrupting her, but she managed to calm herself down and simply replied, "well, yes, but—"  
"Why?"  
By the gods, if you don't stop interrupting me, I will murder you in your sleep.  
"My grandfather is ill. He is unable to come to the palace so—"  
"So he sent a woman instead."  
".. What? With all due respect, Minister Hyung, I do not see anything wrong with that." Lihua's finger twitched. She wanted to strangle him! Who did this man think he was?  
"Nevermind. Let us go inside now." He waved his hand and motioned for her to follow him as he walked towards the large doors. The guards bowed and opened them, allowing the two to step inside the great, magnificent hall..


	5. Chapter Five || Pure Evil

The Great Palace, Xiang Empire, 1479  
___________________  
The throne room was everything she'd imagined and more. Shiny marble floors, strong yet smooth walls and carvings of dragons. Decorated with precious jade and rubies, along with other rare gems and stones. Ministers, nobles, officials, and anyone of important status were gathered there. Lihua, the only woman in the majestic hall, could feel their stares. Their judgmental, curious stares, holding hints of confusion. They were all thinking the same thing.  
What was a woman doing here?  
Could be she a new concubine? Another whore for His Majesty's harem?  
How dare she interrupt a war meeting?  
Her head was down the whole time. Minister Hyung quickly stepped in front of her and continued walking, leaving her behind him. She noticed that and fought back a nasty scowl. Who does this man think he is? Does he honestly— she shook her head slightly. Of course you idiot! He's a minister, and what are you? You're middle class. And a woman! You're pretty much a peasant, and worthless to him. A tiny voice sternly reminded her in a scolding manner.  
Lihua suddenly bumped into him, not realizing he'd stopped. She was instantly pulled out of her thoughts. He sent her a glare that could've sent her six feet under ground if looks could kill. Why did he hate her so much already? She never did anything to him and it's not her fault her grandfather couldn't come.  
The minister sniffed in annoyance and turned away from her, before bowing so deep that his head touched the floor. "Your Majesty.." He spoke hesitantly, not wanting to anger the emperor in any way.  
Lihua, however, stood there like an idiot. Still looking around with the expression of a curious child. But when she heard the word 'majesty' her eyes widened and she immediately got on her knees, bowing as well. She didn't dare look at the emperor, who sat on the beautiful throne, watching them. The same throne that was bathed in the blood of those who had fought for it and all the anger and wickedness in their hearts.  
"What is going on here?" His booming voice echoed in the silent hall, bringing a sense of fear to everyone's hearts.  
The moment she heard his voice, the first thing that came into mind were the words pure evil. There was just something about him that gave her a bad feeling. No, awful would be a better word.  
And she wasn't wrong.  
The girl frowned. But why did his voice sound.. familiar? She was sure she'd heard that voice somewhere. But where?  
"My sincere apologies for this sudden interruption, Your Majesty. I am deeply sorry, but I was only doing my duty, just like you asked. I brought Wu Zhao Lin—"  
"I did not know the herbalist was a woman." There were a few soft chuckles and whispers at that.  
"I meant to say, Wu Zhao Lin's granddaughter, Your Majesty." Minister Hyung said slowly, allowing the king to process his words. Goodness, he was probably going to be beheaded for this. It went completely silent. No one spoke, moved, or even breathed. The only sound was the stubborn wind blowing outside.  
Then, in a soft voice and threatening tone, the emperor broke the heavy silence by saying, "I asked for Wu Zhao Lin.. and you bring me his granddaughter?"  
Lihua gulped quietly. Oh god, what was going to happen to her now? Or worse, what was going to happen to her grandfather? What if he was captured and brought to prison? What if he was killed for this? With these thoughts running urgently through her chaotic mind, they found her lost voice and forced words out of her mouth. 

"Your Majesty," all eyes suddenly snapped to her as soon as they heard a feminine voice speak up. Lihua gathered all her courage and slowly stood up, earning surprised and confused looks. But unfortunately, she wasn't daring enough to look up.. yet.  
"I am Wu Lihua, granddaughter of the herbalist Sir Wu Zhao Lin. My grandfather is very ill, and he wasn't able to come here. So I came instead. You see—"  
"Did I give you permission to speak, Miss Wu?"  
Lihua froze entirely when he cut her off. What am I doing?! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, I'm speaking to the emperor! Bow you idiot! Bow!  
But she didn't.  
She opened her mouth, choosing her words carefully. "With all respect, Your Majesty, I believe I am free to speak whenever I wish. Every citizen in this empire has their own rights and a little freedom. Whether you are a god or someone with immense power and wealth, that does not matter to me, for I am not afraid to use mine. I hope you understand that."  
Faint gasps of disbelief and disapproving whispers returned to the hall, filling it like a lake. "How dare a woman speak that way?" She heard someone hiss.  
You're going to die, you idiot! Shut up! Shut up!  
Fortunately, she did.  
She heard the slight shuffling of his royal silk robes, and realized he was standing up. Then footsteps. Footsteps, making their way towards her.  
Gods, help me. Any deity out there, please help me!  
"Out, all of you. The meeting is over." He ordered. The men looked at eachother with puzzled expressions. They had no choice but to obey and left the hall one by one. Lihua sighed in relief and turned to leave, but was stopped by him commanding her to stay.  
Her relief immediately vanished, replaced by fear and anxiety and confusion. Why did he want her to stay? What did he want from her? Everyone was gone now, leaving the two alone in the great hall. He stood right in front of her. But she didn't dare look at him. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor, suddenly finding it interesting.  
"If you're going to kill me for what I said, please just be done with it. Remember I have never been afraid of death, so draw your sword and do it." She said. His chuckle made her frown. What was so funny? Wasn't he going to kill her for the disrespect?

 

Lihua froze completely when she felt two fingers wrap around her chin, gently lifting it.  
Her eyes met his.  
And she gasped.  
"You..!" She whispered in shock, "you're the man from the village!"


	6. Chapter Six || Fate is Cruel

The Great Palace, Xiang Empire, 1479  
____________________  
Lihua's jaws were dropped, her mouth hanging open in pure shock. No way. This was him, the man from the village! Her eyes were as wide as the moon as she stared at him, her words along with her melodic voice lost completely. She then remembered all the rude things she'd said to him. Her blood ran cold, and her face became a sickly pale. If her aunt saw her right now, she'd say that she looked like a lost soul on their way to the afterlife. A ghost. Perhaps, she would be on her way to the afterlife very soon. There was absolutely no way the emperor would show her mercy. He would never forgive her for her ill-mannered self who never thinks before opening her mouth.  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" There it was. That devilish smirk, reappearing on his flawless face.  
"I-I.. You.. I.." Was all she could say. Her sentence, if you could even call it that, was a stuttering mess. Her chest tightened and she gulped, that familiar feeling of fear washing over her again. The emperor rolled his eyes and asked, "well? Aren't you going to apologize? Beg for mercy? I'm waiting, Miss Wu."  
Her fear faded, replaced by a sense of unmatchable pride and burning anger.  
Her hands balled into tight fists, and she gritted her teeth as she looked away from him, her furious gaze preferring the floor instead. She wanted to yell, Absolutely not! Her pride was too much. Why should she be the one apologizing? He was the one who tricked her about his identity. Of course she would be reacting that way. Lihua would rather have her head cut off than beg him for anything.  
"Well?" Emperor Hyeon pressed, his eyes narrowing.  
Lihua swallowed her raging pride and slowly got on her knees. Her lips trembled, wanting—no, needing to shout and curse at him. Her finger twitched as she imagined the satisfaction of slapping the lights out of that evil man. She bowed until her forehead almost touched the floor. "My apologies, your majesty." It didn't sound sincere. It sounded like she was mocking him. When she stood back up, he was smirking in amusement.  
Bastard.  
The emperor knew her so-called apology wasn't genuine, but he ignored that. He was determined to teach her a lesson she won't ever forget, as he knew he was going to have her very soon.  
Very, very soon.  
"Do you know why I wanted to meet with your grandfather, Miss Wu?"  
Lihua shook her head, mumbling a no.  
"It's because there is evidence he's cooperating with the enemy." She gasped softly at his words, her eyes widening. Her beloved grandfather? Working with the enemies? "That's not true!" She immediately jumped to his defense. "My grandfather would never do that, Your Majesty. He's loyal to this empire. I've lived with him all my life, as he's the one who raised me, and I know him. He's a good, honest man!"  
The emperor merely shook his head, as though none of her words mattered to him. Not even in the slightest.  
"These things do not matter to me, Miss Wu. The evidence proves that Sir Zhao Lin is with the enemy."  
"What is the evidence then? Explain."  
"That does not concern you. Sir Zhao Lin will be imprisoned, tortured if he does not willingly confess, and hung for treason."  
A look of pure horror flashed across Lihua's face.  
"No!" She fell to her knees, her pride breaking. Now, all she wanted was her grandfather to be safe and sound. She looked up at the emperor with a pleading gaze, and it took everything in him not to grin.  
"Please, please don't do this. P-Please, I swear that my grandfather would never do such a thing. Please don't hurt him, I beg you." She begged. Emperor Hyeon turned away from her, walking to the throne, and said, "I don't care what you say. The decision has been made."  
With one last desperate attempt, she cried out, "I'll do anything!"  
He stopped. Silence fell.  
Then, he softly said, his voice as soft as a panther's hiss: "Anything?"  
"Y-Yes, anything! Just as long as my grandfather is not harmed. He has not done anything wrong, Your Majesty, please have mercy and think about this.."  
He did think indeed. He thought for a long, long time. It felt like hours had passed.  
"Very well." 

Pure relief washed over her as she managed a weak smile. "Thank you, thank you, Your Majesty. I will be eternally grateful—"  
"But I have a condition."  
Her smile faded. Of course it wasn't out of the good of his heart, if he even had one. Everything had to come with a price. She slowly stood up and hesitantly asked, "what.. what is your condition?"  
"Marry me."  
*  
The sun was setting. The yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, creating beauty itself. The clouds were like cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta; and the sun was half behind the tall green mountains, but imagination made it look complete. The mauve of the dusky sky intensified, and in just a while, the biggest star had set, giving way to a thousand others. People were returning to their homes after a long day of work, and the first cold breeze blew, signaling the arrival of night.  
A lonely, dark-haired girl walked in the street. She looked pale and shabby, almost ill, as if she'd seen a ghost. Her steps were slow and heavy, and her body swayed a little with each movement, feeling numb and empty. She wasn't even sure she was going the right way. 

 

"Marry me."  
"What?" She questioned, not sure if she heard him right.  
"Are you deaf? Marry me."  
Was he serious? Surely, he was joking! The emperor was asking a lowborn girl, only sixteen years of age, to marry him. "Wh-Wha.. I.." She stammered, still not believing what she was hearing. Her ears must not be working properly, neither was her brain. She stared at him like he was a lunatic. He probably was. "No! Absolutely not! I-I can't just marry you."  
He was surprised, to say the least. Any other woman would've jumped to the opportunity to wed the emperor. But this is Lihua we're talking about.  
But he was also angry. Very angry. How dare she reject him? Emperor Hyeon glowered at her murderously and grabbed her arm, yanking her closer to him, earning a gasp from her. "Let go of me!" She hissed. "L-Let go—"  
"You will marry me, you disobedient girl. You think you have a choice? You will be my whore, and I will do as I please with you," his grip around her arm tightened to emphasize his point. To make sure he was clear. Lihua was disgusted. Her chest went up and down as she breathed fast, her heart racing in fear. "Or else your grandfather dies. And any other member of your family will be sold as a slave. But I'm sure you wouldn't want that, now do you?"  
She didn't respond.  
"Do you?"  
She shook her head.  
"Good. The marriage will take place in three days. I expect you to be here at dawn on the third day. Am I making myself clear, Miss Wu?"  
Lihua didn't answer him.  
"Speak!"  
"Yes." She whispered, flinching. The emperor nodded in satisfaction and let her go, before sitting back in his throne. "Good," he said simply as though nothing happened. "You may leave now. The guards will see to it that you're out of the palace safely."  
As if on cue, few guards walked inside the throne room and led her out..

 

Her life was ruined. She was getting married by force.  
She was getting married to a bloodthirsty, sadistic, evil emperor.


	7. Chapter Seven || A Night of Grief and Misery

Capital of the Xiang Empire, 1479  
_____________________  
By the time Lihua arrived home, the sun had completely disappeared, and the sky was an inky black. The silver moon's pale, faint light along with the glimmering stars was enough for her to see. Her family was definitely worried by now, and she was most likely going to get yelled at and her ear pulled by her aunt for taking so long. But that wasn't the problem here. The problem was, how was she going to tell her family about the emperor? About how she was getting married to him in 3 days? A tear slid down her round cheek as her heart was consumed with woe and dejection. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why did the emperor choose her, out of all the noble, wealthy ladies in this empire and princesses of other kingdoms?  
She just wished for death right then and there. She'd heard many, many rumors of how Emperor Hyeon tortured his concubines and did other terrible, unspeakable things. She'd heard of his cruel, sadistic ways and how he feels pleasure when seeing others in severe pain or agony. And judging by the way he acted with her back in the palace, she could only guess that everything the capital of the empire whispered was true.  
Maybe if the gods were merciful and her luck was bright, death would visit her soon.  
But then her grandfather would die. All because of her selfishness. All because she didn't want to wed the emperor. Can she be blamed though? Who would want to marry a monster? A demon in the form of a human? A heartless beast? She shook her head, shutting those thoughts out, only allowing one to linger in her mind.  
As long as her grandfather and aunt were safe, nothing else mattered.  
Zhao Lin had saved her. He took her in when she was a mere child who could've died with her parents, and raised her. He and Aunt Biyu kept her under their wings and did all they could to make sure her life was a peaceful, pleasant one. They'd sacrificed so much for her, and although she'd never thanked them properly, she was extremely grateful for everything they'd done. And now it was her turn. It was her turn to sacrifice herself in order save her family.  
Lihua stood in front of her home. She held back her threatening tears as she took a step forward. Her shaking hand slowly slid the door open, revealing the dim-lit room. A medium-sized cauldron full of warm stew hung over the fire in the middle of the room. Zhao Lin was inspecting some freshly-picked mountain herbs and writing notes. Aunt Biyu was sitting on the straw carpet, folding clothes. They both looked up at her and her aunt gasped.  
"Lihua!" Aunt Biyu exclaimed, getting up. "Aigoo..! You crazy child! There's no questioning it, you are utterly insane! Do you know how worried I was? I was worried sick! Your grandfather too! Why did you take so long? I was almost going to call all the neighbors and search for you."  
Zhao Lin calmly continued writing, his other hand reaching for another herb.  
"I knew it was a bad idea to go to the palace. I knew it! If only you listened—" The frowning, middle-aged woman was cut off when her niece shut the door and ran into her arms, hugging her tightly as if her aunt was going to disappear any second now.  
That's when Lihua broke.  
She burst into sobs, tears streaming down her flushed face. Her cries spread throughout the entire house, her shoulders shaking as she wept into the woman's chest. Aunt Biyu was surprised. "Lihua?" She softly asked, clearly concerned. "Lihua, what's wrong? What happened?"  
Lihua didn't answer. She just kept crying.  
"What's the matter—"  
"Don't let him take me, Aunt Biyu! Please! D-Don't let him take me!" 

Aunt Biyu only got even more concerned and confused. "Who?" Zhao Lin was watching them, his eyebrows knitted in worry. His usual calm, emotionless face was gone. "Who are you talking about?" He questioned.  
Lihua sobbed, "d-don't let him take me.. I don't want to be with him.." Her surroundings turned blurry and unclear. She felt numb and empty. It was like her body was slowly shutting down. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs were rejecting the air and sending it right back out. "Don't.. let him.." Her eyes fluttered closed, and the last thing she heard were the voices of her family yelling her name before darkness welcomed her.  
Maybe the gods felt pity for her and decided to save her from the emperor by taking away her life.

 

They didn't.  
The girl was regaining her consciousness. Her eyes opened and adjusted to the light of the candles. She found herself lying in her bedroom. She heard the faint voices of her aunt and sounds of soft crushing. "Lihua!" She heard her aunt say, "oh goodness.." She cried tears of joy and relief, grabbing her hand and caressing it.  
Lihua was too weak to speak. She looked to the side and saw her grandfather smashing herbs and throwing them in a small pot with boiling water. Aunt Biyu poured some of the contents of the pot into a bowl, and brought it close to her niece's dry lips. "This will help you get your strength back. Be careful, it's hot."  
The girl waited for it to cool a bit before taking a sip. She cringed at the strong, unpleasant taste and moved her face away. After being forced to drink the rest of it, she lied back down with a nauseated sigh. That was disgusting.  
"Who was the 'he' you spoke of?" Zhao Lin asked coldly, making her flinch.  
"Grandfather.." Aunt Biyu said hesitantly. He sent her a look and she closed her mouth immediately.  
A minute or two passed with no response. Then, finally, Lihua whispered, "I met His Majesty.." And so she began talking. She explained everything to them, her voice breaking as she held back a sob.  
By the time she was done, her aunt was already crying and her grandfather was staring at her in shock.  
"You're marrying the emperor in only three days?!" Zhao Lin suddenly yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Lihua nodded slowly, blinking away the tears. "Why?" He asked, his voice softening as he trembled. "Why did you do this? You could have let me die. I'm old, and my time will soon come. You're young and have a long way ahead of you. Do you realize what you've just done? You just ruined your own life, Lihua." A tear rolled down his wrinkled cheek.  
That night wasn't a night of sleep and quiet like usual.  
It was a night of nothing but grief and misery..


	8. Chapter Eight || Farewell

Capital of Xiang Empire, 1479  
_________________  
The third day came faster than expected. Lihua spent as much time as possible with her grandfather and aunt, valuing every precious moment and saving it in her memories, knowing this would be the last time she sees her beloved family. She knew that with one step through the palace gates, her freedom and happiness would be gone in a flash. She would be thrust into a world of misery and loneliness, trapped like a caged bird. She would miss everything dearly and she desperately wished that none of this had happened. But as it was the gods' will, then so be it.  
Lihua lied there awake. She had woken up a little while ago, and it was still dark outside. She knew what awaited her in just a few hours. She reached out slowly and allowed her pale fingers to brush against the familiar straw carpet she had grown so used to. Her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, and she could make out the figures of her belongings. She sat up, her hands clutching her thick blanket tightly. She felt like urge to rip her hair out. She wanted to scream, cry, sob until the entire neighborhood heard her.  
She didn't want to go.  
It wasn't like she had a choice. This was her fate, and it offered her two options. Either accept it as it is and live with it, or commit suicide and let her grandfather die. Of course, she chose the first one. She refused to let her family suffer because of her. She didn't want to be selfish this time. As long as my family is okay, she thought, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Nothing else matters. Only their safety does. Nothing else..  
But the girl was already crying.  
She held back her sobs and swallowed them, blinking away her threatening tears. "As long as my family is okay.. As long as they're safe.." She whispered to herself, hugging her knees close to her chest. "Nothing else matters. I shall suffer endlessly and I won't mind it as long as they're alright.." She wiped her tears with her palm, sniffling quietly.  
Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. They passed by, and the first rays of the sun began to appear. The sky's dark color turned a shade lighter, mixing brilliant colors of periwinkle purple and soft, baby blue. Lihua soon heard a faint clatter and a fire being lit, and she knew her aunt was up preparing tea and breakfast. She heard footsteps make their way towards her room and her door slid open.  
"Aigoo— You're already awake! That's new." Aunt Biyu gasped slightly when she saw the sitting girl. "I wish you'd wake up this early everyday and help me with the morning chores. Honestly, I'm not getting any younger and I get tired easily these days. Aish! If only you were more helpful." Her aunt sighed, walking inside and placing her hands on her hips as she looked around. She didn't meet her niece's eyes.  
Lihua didn't respond.  
"Come on now, you mustn't waste time. They will be here soon." The middle-aged woman said, opening a large wooden chest and searching through Lihua's clothing. She pulled out an beautiful white hanfu with sky blue embroidery. "I have been saving this for a special occasion. Modest, elegant, and ladylike. It's perfect for today, right Lihua?" She sent a weak smile in the silent girl's direction, who waited for a moment before replying, "nothing is perfect today. In fact, it's the opposite of perfect. Everything is just going to be terrible. Awful!" She whispered.  
Aunt Biyu's forced smile faded and she sighed, looking away. "Well, I mean.. take a look at the bright side. You're marrying the ruler of this great empire. Do you know how many of his concubines and other women wish he would give them just a glance? You're lucky, in a way—"  
"Don't you dare tell me I'm lucky!" Lihua yelled, making her flinch. "I am to leave my home, and my family. I'm never going to see you or grandfather again. Do you know how much that hurts me? How would you feel if you were in my shoes?!" Her voice rose, and before she knew it she was crying again. Damn these tears! Damn my weakness! "Being forced to marry someone you hate deeply, threatened, insulted.."  
Aunt Biyu gently pulled her niece into her arms and hugged her. "Lihua, do not cry. Please. You will be fine, my sweet child, and I promise you that. I keep my promises, do I not?" She spoke in a warm motherly tone, stroking her head. "You will be okay. Repeat that after me. You will be okay." 

"..I'll be okay." Lihua softly whispered, her voice weak.  
"That's better. Now get dressed, and I'll help you with your hair." Lihua nodded slowly and did as she said.  
After half an hour, the party arrived. The family heard the announcement come from outside. Zhao Lin stood up, placing his tea on the table and walked outside before greeting them with a respectful bow. 

When the two women stepped out of the bedroom, Lihua was ready. At least, physically ready. Her things were packed and she looked like as presentable as a wealthy noblewoman. But mentally? No. Definitely not. She heard voices outside their house and immediately knew they had arrived to take her. To take her away from her family. From her home. From her life. They have arrived to steal her happiness and freedom, and everything she'd grown up with.  
Panic slowly rose within her, and she breathed shakily. Aunt Biyu noticed this and patted her back, "it's okay. It's okay." She whispered soothingly, leading her outside.  
Many guards along with several court ladies and maids stood there with a dark reddish brown, fancy palanquin. "Lady Wu Lihua.." A man spoke, bowing deeply. He gestured to one of the women and she walked over, offering her hand to the anxious girl.  
Lihua stared at the court lady's hand for a moment. She hugged her aunt tightly and embraced her grandfather, tears escaping her eyes. The others watched her as she wept, some with pity others with little to no emotion. Aunt Biyu began crying too, while Zhao Lin had a depressed look on his face.  
"My lady, we mustn't waste any more time. Everyone is waiting." The man reminded softly, hesitation clear in his tone.  
The sixteen-year-old slowly pulled away, sniffling. "I love you both so, so much. I will miss you very much." She murmured, her voice breaking. She then turned away from them and placed her hand in the court lady's, who then led her to the palanquin. The court lady parted the white, slightly see-through curtains with her head low as she waited for the soon-to-be bride.  
Lihua looked at her dejected family one last time.  
She bent down and stepped inside the palanquin, and the curtain returned to place. She could faintly see the figures of her grandfather and aunt, still standing there.  
Then, the palanquin was slowly picked up, and it began moving.  
Farewell, She thought, holding back her tears.  
Lihua could only close her eyes and try to prepare herself for what was coming. For her inevitable fate.


	9. Chapter Nine || Bound by the Gods

The Capital of Xiang, 1479  
_____________________  
The way to the palace was a little long, fortunately. It allowed the sixteen year old to do what she needed to do. To prepare herself, mentally. The whole time, Lihua was crying silently in the carriage. She still couldn't believe it. She just couldn't bring herself to accept it. She couldn't bring herself to accept the fact that in just a short amount of time, probably within an hour or two, she was going to get married. To the emperor. Or better, the monster. The bastard who was going to make her life a nightmare. The hate she felt for him at that moment was indescribable.  
Lihua shook her head slightly, hugging her knees close to her chin. She tried to think more positive thoughts. First, she saved her family, and second, maybe life in the palace wouldn't be so bad. She was to be the empress, after all, right? So surely it wouldn't be that terrible, right? But no matter what she thought, her mind drifted back to darkness. It refused to think anything else. It stuck to reality instead, which hit her again and again.  
"Who am I kidding?" She whispered to herself, wiping her tear-stained cheeks. "I'll never be happy there. My family is gone. And I'm not even doing this willingly." She sniffed, closing her dark brown eyes as more tears escaped them. "Jade Emperor, Gods, Goddesses.. whoever is listening.." She choked on a sob. "Please.. make my family happy and keep them safe from all harm. If it means that I have to suffer for the rest of my life in order for that to happen, then so be it. Please, look after my family." She prayed. Nothing but desperate prayer came out of her mouth for the rest of the way.  
The palanquin stopped.  
The court ladies and maids helped her out into the courtyard and led her into a bathing chamber. They stripped her of her clothing and just as one of them was about to take Lihua's hanfu away, she stopped the maid and told her, "please, be careful with that. Don't throw it away." She pleaded. The maid nodded and neatly folded the hanfu before leaving.  
Lihua stepped in the warm water. Flower petals floated gently on the clear water and stuck to her skin. It made her tense muscles relax a little and she closed her eyes as the ladies bathed her body in sweet-smelling oils and liquids. After they were done, they dried her and dressed her in a beautiful, traditional red dress embroidered with gold. Red was believed to symbolize happiness. Something she did not feel at the moment. They did her hair and placed a gold headpiece with rubies on her head. Her lips were painted a red color and her face looked pale and flawless thanks to the makeup. The jewelry she wore was priceless. Even her shoes were golden.  
In conclusion, she looked stunning. A perfect bride.  
Now, all she needed was to smile and pretend to be happy about this. Surprisingly, she found herself quite good at doing that.  
Countless court ladies, maids, ladies-in-waiting, guards, and noblewomen followed her all the way to the Temple of Heaven. It was the main temple, used for annual ceremonies of prayer and other major stuff. The atmosphere was festive. Music, cheers, and other signs of joy surrounded her from outside the carriage. Once they arrived there, she was helped out of the colorful and large palanquin. The great, large doors of the temple came into view and her eyes widened slightly. That's when panic settled in. She took deep breaths as she tried to get rid of the sudden fear that she felt.  
Her aunt's words rung in her head, you will be okay. Repeat that after me, you will be okay. I promise.  
Lihua closed her eyes for a moment. I'll be okay. I'll be okay. I can do this. I'll be okay. I can do this..  
When she opened her eyes, the doors of the temple were already wide open. Hundreds of people were gathered there, welcoming her. The panic wouldn't go away. She felt scared. Afraid. Alone. She breathed slowly, trying to think of other things. Like her aunt's scoldings and her grandfather's secret smiles. Like that one time when she played in the mud in the garden as a child, or when she got in trouble after she slapped a guard when she was only thirteen. Or helping her grandfather with herbs and her aunt trying to teach her how to cook, but almost burning the house down.

Those were the good times.  
I'll be okay. She thought as she started walking.  
I'll be okay. She thought as she approached the great stone stairs.  
I'll be okay. She thought as her foot landed on the first step.  
I'll be okay. She thought as she began making her way up the stairs.  
The stairs were too many, and it took her a good five minutes to finally reach the top. But when she did, she wished she hadn't. She wished there were a thousand more stairs.  
For the moment she reached the top, the emperor came into view.  
He was dressed in red robes of pure silk, and looked even more handsome. It made her heart race, but not with nervousness or because of his gorgeous looks. No. Her heart raced because of the sly smirk on his face and the evil glimmer that appeared in his dark eyes the moment he noticed her. His piercing gaze scanned her from head to toe, and he couldn't help getting caught off guard. Just a tiny bit.  
She was more beautiful than he thought.  
A wise elderly man stood there, watching the two and waiting patiently for the emperor's permission. He could see right through Lihua and felt pity for her. She clearly did not want this.  
Finally, the emperor turned to him and said, "begin."  
And so it began.  
The bride and the groom kneeled and closed their eyes in silent prayer. After that, they said the wedding vows and prayed for the Jade Emperor's blessings. The crowd broke into excited cheers and shouts the second they were done.  
All Lihua wanted to do at that moment was commit suicide.


	10. Chapter Ten || The Wedding Night

The Great Palace, Xiang Empire, 1479  
[SLIGHT MATURE CONTENT] [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]  
[THE EMPEROR'S NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED TO 'Hyeon'!]  
______________________  
As the tradition goes, after the wedding ceremony, there has to be a banquet. This banquet was grand, filled with music and delicious food, laughter and people congratulating the bride and the groom. The atmosphere was festive and joyous, but for Lihua, it was suffocating. Although she was surrounded by people, she felt like she was alone in an empty room. She felt like the loneliest person on earth. She could feel the jealous stares and envyous glares of the emperor's concubines. She was sitting next to her new husband with her face covered with a see-through veil with golden threads. She was glad she wore a veil. It helped her hide her depressed state. Whenever someone came up to her to congratulate her on the marriage, she just forced a fake smile and thanked them.  
But inside, she felt like she was slowly breaking.  
Her posture was tense, her hands which were below the table were balled into tight fists. She wasn't comfortable at all. She suddenly felt a finger gently touch her knuckle and she visibly flinched. Even the slightest touch that came from the emperor disgusted her. Everything about him disgusted her to the core. Hell, even looking at him increased her hatred. Every time his face and that stupid smirk of his crossed her mind, she would immediately remember how he forced her to marry him and threatened to kill her family.  
Lihua made a silent vow to never forgive this man.  
I'll never forgive him. Damn him! Damn him to hell and back! That disgusting pig!  
"What's wrong, my dear wife?" He whispered softly, his low voice reaching her ear even with all the loud noise around them. His finger traced the back of her hand.  
"Don't call me that. And stop touching me." She responded firmly, her fists tightening so much that her knuckles turned completely white.  
He only chuckled. That made Lihua want to slap him. "Why, dear wife? I'm only speaking the truth. We're married now, are we not? You're my wife, and I'm your husband," he leaned in slightly to whisper in her ear, "which means you will submit to me and obey my every word. After all, that is the duty of a good wife, right?" There was a hint of threat in his husky voice.  
She shuddered.  
"I feel tired. I will leave now." She said, trying to keep herself calm.  
"As you wish, my dear." He replied with a slight smirk, taking a sip of his wine.  
Lihua stood up and quickly left with a maid following after her. "Milady! Wait!" The maid called, making her stop and look at her in confusion. "My lady, do not think I am being indecent or disrespectful, but you mustn't retire to your personal chambers now."  
She frowned, "why?" 

"Th-the.." The maid blushed deeply as she stuttered, "the.. wedding night.. my lady.."  
It all came crashing down on Lihua. Her eyes widened and her mouth went dry. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I have forgotten all about it! How could I have forgotten?! Panic appeared within her. She tried to calm herself down by thinking, it's okay. I can just talk to him about it. I can just tell him that I'm not ready.. oh, he would never listen to me!  
"My lady?"  
The maid's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "We must go bathe you and dress you." Lihua realized she had no choice. She followed the maid to the bathing chamber.

 

After half an hour, Lihua was directed straight to the private bedchamber. She stepped inside and took off her warm cloak, revealing a simple white hanfu, before handing it to the maid while quietly thanking her. Her hair was brushed until it was a river of black, streaming down her back like water. She smelled of lilies and other sweet and floral scents. Her lips were a slightly dark pinkish color, since the maids had colored them with crushed raspberries. The chamber was dim-lit. She sat there on the large bed, nervous as hell and even a little scared.  
She didn't want to give her innocence to the emperor.  
She lied down on her side so her face wouldn't be seen. She took a deep breath and ignored the growing fear inside of her.  
"Jade emperor, gods, goddesses, help me.. please help me. Please.." She prayed with her eyes gently shut. "Help me.. I don't want to be bedded by His Majesty. Please.." She begged quietly.  
The door suddenly opened. 

She froze, her eyes snapping open, her prayer interrupted. She didn't need to look to know who it was. She already knew. She immediately stiffened and let out a slow shaky breath. She couldn't help but wince when she heard the door close and footsteps making their way towards her. They stopped right in front of the bed and that's when she stopped breathing. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest.  
She heard some shuffling and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She tried to relax and breathe calmly to make it look natural. Although her back faced the emperor, something told her that he could see right through her. That he knows she's awake. She brushed those silly thoughts off. What is he? A supernatural being? There's no way he would know that.  
She heard some shuffling and the soft hiss of fabric. The other side of the bed sunk under his weight and she literally stopped breathing. She didn't know why, but she kept holding her breath, not daring to make the slightest move or sound.  
Gods help me..  
"Lihua.." he whispered, tracing his fingers down her sleeved arm. She flinched unintentionally. The emperor rose a little, moving a bit closer and wrapping a muscular arm around her. She felt his hard bare chest press against her back and she could've sworn her heart stopped for a second there.  
"My sweet, sweet Lihua.." He whispered again, his mouth right next to her ear. She shivered and tried to breathe, but couldn't.  
She felt his lips on her neck.  
Lihua let out a surprised gasp. She couldn't keep pretending to be asleep anymore. His soft lips trailed down the skin of her neck, his fingers settling on her slender waist.  
Get away from me!  
She turned around to shove him away, but soon realized that was a horrible, horrible mistake.  
Their faces were inches away from each other.  
Her eyes were wide in shock, her mind going blank. It felt like she was paralyzed all of a sudden. Her gaze ran over his face, taking in every small detail. His jawline was sharp, his chest hard and broad. His eyes were a beautiful shade of dark, dark brown. They seemed to cast light of their own. They looked like an endless sea, a sea full of unknown emotions. A sea you could get lost in. They amazed her. His hair was long and black, black as the night. His upper body was covered with old scars of the past. Not only did he look good, he even smelled good.  
What is he? Is he even human?  
The Jade Emperor definitely took his time on this one.  
Emperor Hyeon was checking her out as well. Her doe brown eyes glimmered with a mixture of innocence and other emotions. Her long dark hair looked silky, her brunette locks falling over her shoulders and arms. The shape of her pink lips was a perfect cupid bow. Her pale skin looked radiant and soft. Her cheeks had turned a light red. She wasn't really anything special. Sure, she was a true beauty, but he had many concubines who were ten times prettier than her. Something about this girl just made him want her. Maybe it was her innocence, maybe it was her purity, or maybe her fiery and unique personality.  
He didn't know.  
The long, loose, and flowy hanfu she wore stuck to her skin slightly, displaying her light curves. It was like a finishing touch. To him, she looked like an angel that lost her way to heaven, pure and bright, innocent yet somehow seductive at the same time. He didn't know how to describe it.  
All he knew was that he was now at her mercy. He was captivated by this girl.  
They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.  
Lihua's hand had a mind and an idea of its own. It hesitantly reached out and gently touched his smooth cheek. The simple touch turned to a caress. She stroked his face, biting her lower lip as she stared at him. She stared at him in a way that no other woman had. Emperor Hyeon searched her strange gaze for any hints of desire, lust, or even hate. But he only found genuine curiosity and a little hesitance.  
He noticed her biting her lip and his eyes darkened even more if possible. He breathed slowly, his desire awakening.  
Emperor Hyeon swallowed, and leaned in.  
The moment he did, Lihua snapped out of it and gasped, placing her hands on his chest and trying to push him away. "No—" He grabbed her wrists and removed them from his chest, cutting her off, and leaned in. She turned her face away so his lips met her jaw. She shut her eyes tightly in fear. She felt powerless. Weak.  
And she hated that.  
The emperor planted kisses down her neck.  
"No, stop..! St.." Her protests died down when he found her sweet spot, making her whimper softly. "..op." His hand touched the curve of her waist and settled on her hip as his lips reached her collarbone.  
Her mind screamed at her to push him away. To escape. To get out of there. But her body was a completely different story. It didn't listen, and freely reacted to his venomous touch. She remembered her hate for him, and finally managed to break free of his spell. She pushed him away, "no, no stop." She said, sitting up and backing up against the wall.

"I-I don't want this. Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands. We are only married by name. I will not lay with you."  
And her fire was back.  
He smirked and sat up as well, "are you sure about that?" He moved closer.  
She gulped, "yes. Yes I'm sure."  
"I think you're lying to me, wife." Emperor Hyeon said, his voice lowering, the look on his face darkening.  
"I-I'm not—"  
"I don't like it when people lie to me." He whispered dangerously in her ear, before leaning in to kiss her. Lihua immediately closed her eyes tightly and covered her mouth with her hand so he wouldn't.  
Emperor Hyeon chuckled in amusement and moved away, getting off the bed and fixing his clothes. "Goodnight, wife." He winked and walked out of the bedchamber, leaving her there, her hair disheveled and her hanfu wrinkled and messy, confused.  
____________________


End file.
